PuToTyra
PuToTyra Source: Kamen Rider OOO Material: Pteranodon, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus( Amorized) Created: 1.05.2011.A.D. Animal Data Height:(Completed Fusion) 9,8m-10,8m,(205cm in Show) Weight:(Completed Fusion) 18.893 kg, (95kg in Show) Range: North America in General,Russia,China, Japan+ even Originated their. Diet: 1/3 Piscivore,1/3 Herbivore,1/3 Carnivore Lifespan: Unkown( something over 30 years) FusionLevel: 3 Origin this "Dinosaur" was made for a Animal themed Tokusatsu TV Series named Kamen Rider OOO. Its suppose to be a Final Form of the Protagonist Eiji Hino, and was described as a Rampaging,Crazy, Berserker like Beast that couldn't tell the difference between Friend of Foe. In the show its been said that this Creature knows how to use Axe and Gun for Unkwown reason. One Possibilty is, cause this Specimen was actually a Armor, it used Eijis Memories how to use a Weapon. The First Apperance in Media of the PuToTyra was in Kamen Rider OOO Episode 32" The New Greed, Emptiness, and the Invincible Combo" when Eiji used the Purple Core Medals for the First Time to defend himself against a Pteranodon Couple. Sadly, this PuToTyra died in a fight with a Organic Version of it called "Kyoryu Greed", but eventually in 8.12.2012 during the Movie" Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum" Eiji got his Medals back and could form a new PuToTyra. This one was more Peacefull then its Predecessor and a Female One appered in the Movie "Super Hero Taisen" where it was used by Ahim de Familie. The Last time known, that PuToTyra was shown was in Kamen Rider Wizards Final Episode" The Neverending Story". Possible Lifestyle From what we know, Pteranodon, Triceratops and T-Rex were Family Animals, so its safe to assume that PuToTyra could also be a Family Creature.Cause for T-Rex its been Theorized that lived in little Groups and Triceratops and Pteranodons lived in Larger groups, it could be that a PuToTyra Pack would be made out of a Alpha Couple, Cousins, few Olders and of course Kids. Like from their middle Part, The Triceratops, we could imagine that young PuTos would ram their Shoulder horns into each other to attract Females and show them Whos the Strongest and some Older Members could show their Youhg how to fly and Protect the Eggs when the other are searching for Food, like the Pteranodons. So Yeah, they could be more Kind Hearted then in their origanted TV Series. Interaction with Other Beings cause PuToTyra is a Hybrid being, it could be that it can conmunicate with its Hybrid Material, that could be have Positive and Negative effects. When we Follow the TV Show, its (kinda) shown that the Females are more Reasonable than the Males. They could end Fudes between their Kind and Rival Predators like Juvenile T-Rexes, but i guess its a bit unlikely cause the Males are pretty Stubborn and Wild at times. It could happen sometimes that a T-Rex and a PuToTyra would Team up for Hunt, but this wouldn't happen alot. Could it Survive the K-T Mass Extinction? We know the KT Mass Extinction deleted 70% of all Life on Earth and and the Creatures who survived this Extinction were for example, little Mammals,Ornithomimus( according to Fossilworks), Crocodiles, Early Birds and possibly a few Troodons and Raptors. In this Post Apocalyptic Event, there is barely a Possibility that PuToTyra could survive. Cause its a Hybrid being, This animal is more adaptable than other creatures, but not even T-Rex could survive. Reason: The Sun was blocked-Most Plants would die- Herbivores would die on Starvation- Carnivores wouldn't have anything to eat. So a PuToTyra Tribe must find as much Food as Possible and find a safe cave cause the KT Meteorite caused a Giant Storm according to some Theories. And cause one of the results was Too much Dust in the Air, the PuToTyra couldn't breeve very well. Category:Level 3 Hybrid Category:Completely Reptile Category:Extinct Animal Source Category:Tokusatsu Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider OOO Hybrids Category:Combo Creatures Category:Made up in 2011 Category:Human like apperance Category:Dinosaur ancestors